Do You Really Want to Know?
by MorganaJeffries
Summary: Oneshot. Sky finally finds out what's keeping his roommate up till all hours at night. Not Slash! No flames please!


Not my first fic, but it is the first Power Rangers one I've done! It is my first ever attempt at a humorous fic, so please be kind! I'm usually a angst writer, and have a few planned out with my fave ranger Bridge as the lead, but this just popped up and had to be written!

Disclaimer:Don't own any of the Rangers or anything related!

Do you really Want to know?

"Tee, he, he." Sky heard Bridge's annoying snickering laugh for what seemed like the 100'th time in the past hour. Glancing at the clock beside his bed, he saw it was 2:37 am.

He had to get up in less than 3 hours, as did the snickering one, and he hadn't gotten hardly any sleep because of his roommates continuios noise making.

"Bwah, ha, ha!" Bridge suddenly guffawed loudly, giving up on any attempts at remaining quiet.

"Okay! That's it! Do you know what time it is Bridge?" Sky exclaimed, sitting up angrily in his bed, glaring through the darkness at his roommate.

"What?" Bridge asked distractedly, then when he realized what he'd just done, drew in a deep breath and added quickly."Oh, I'm sorry. I'll keep it down. I promise, it's just this stuff is soo funny."his eyes not leaving the laptop perched on his bed in front of him.

Its not like he had to look at Sky anyway, to know he was giving him the patented, stormy eyed, I'm pissed look that he was famous for.

"You do realize we have a training in less than 3 hours don't you?" Sky asked, perturbed by Bridge's carefree attitude.

"Yep."

"So what could possibly be so important that you have to be reading it at 2:30 in the morning instead of getting rested up for training?" Sky asked, laying back down with a grumbling sigh.

"Do you really want to know? Because I've been dying to tell you about it, but it's something I thought you might not be into and all." Bridge asked, unable to hide the excitement in his voice at the thought.

"Yes. I asked didn't I. So that means I want to know."Sky replied, but seconds later, before giving Bridge a chance to start telling him whatever it was, added cautiously,"Whoa. You said it's something I might not be into right? So that probably means it's bad. Either that or ...Well, you _are_ reading or looking at whatever it is in the middle of the night, so maybe I don't want to know after all. Some things are better kept to ones self."

"What do you mean?"Bridge asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion, an unseen expression of thought on his face, which turned red moments later as he exclaimed,."_Ohh._..No, no, no. Get your mind out of the gutter! It's not... I have real live girls for that I assure you, and like I'd want to show you... Eww.. Thats just nasty."

"Shh! Okay! Just be quiet before you wake up the whole base!"Sky hissed at his through gritted teeth."I swear you act like such a child. Sometimes I wonder if your 20 or 2!"

"Me? You're the one who suggested I would... and that I would want to show _you_...Now if it were Syd or Z it might be a different story, but you or even Jack? Uh uh, never. Anyway, you still want to know what it is? What it really is?"

"Honestly, no, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me regardless now, so spit it out." Sky replied, now fully accepting the fact he was going to get no more sleep,

"It's fan fiction."Bridge announced after a dramatic pause.

"What?"

"Fan fiction. And it's about us. Me, you, Jack, Syd, Z, even Cruger, Sam, and Kat are in some too."

"You mean stories? You've been sitting up just about all night, for the past 2 weeks reading stories?" Sky asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but didn't you hear me? They're about us! People actually write stories about _us_! Can you believe that?" Bridge replied, acting downright giddy.

"_So_. Why would you want to read that when you live the actual reality of it?" Sky asked out of confusion. "And of course I believe people would write stories about us. We are Power Rangers after all. The whole saving the planet on a daily basis makes us a type of celebrity I suppose.""he added with a shrug.

"But, some of these are really creative, and funny too. Like the one I just read, that even had pictures that went along with it I might add, had you and Syd addicted to crack rock. It was great, they had you all crazy eyed and slobbery!"he added with a snort of laughter.

"Crack rock? What the heck is crack rock?" Sky asked, not liking the fact that someone such as himself, such an upstanding citizen of good moral stature, would apparently be made fun of for no reason.

But, in typical Sky fashion, he tried to act like he didn't really care and said, "Not that I care what some civilian writes about me. I'm just humoring you is all."

"Sure thing." Bridge said in a knowing manner before answering,"Crack rock seems to be some old form of addictive drug that was a big problem for humanity back in the day. It apparently drove people to lie, cheat, steal, and even kill just so they could get what they called their "fix" off of it."

"And someone wrote a story with me, the blue ranger, doing such a horrible thing as that?" Sky asked, appalled at the thought.

"Yes, but lets not forget, it was Syd too, not just you." Bridge corrected with a snicker.

"Yeah, well that's bad also,"he said waving a hand dismissively, now once again sitting up in his bed," but it's just unthinkable to have _me_ doing such a thing. Someone should definitely have this fan fiction removed from the net."

"They're not _all _like that though Sky. That's just one of thousands about us. As a matter of fact most of them have you playing the part of the big hero." Bridge stated matter-of-factly. "Apparently you're pretty popular among the ladies and they try to make you out as some brooding, mysterious type who's tough exterior hides the real, sensitive, lovable side of you that's inside."

"Really? I always thought of myself as the hero type you know?"

"You don't say?"Bridge asked sarcastically, but Sky, being too caught up in this new version of himself, ignored him.

"And I do brood you know?"

"Yep. One of your strongest qualities I'd say."Bridge commented, nodding his head in agreement.

After this, Bridge yawned loudly, stretching his arms over his head, and said,"There's still a couple hours till training, so maybe I'll catch me some winks.."and started to close and turn off his laptop.

"Hey, um...I'm thinking maybe this fan fiction needs some further investigating, just to see if maybe... some type of alien intelligence is sending secret messages in the form of stories."Sky said quickly.

"If you want to use my laptop to read all the "Sky praising stories", all you have to do was just ask."Bridge said with a grin, holding his arm extended into the air, laptop grasped in his fingers.

"It's purely research."Sky said after walking over and snatching it from his hand.

"Good night Sky."he said a few minutes later, after his roommate had successfully gotten onto the correct site.

"Yeah, G'night."he replied distractedly, already lost in what the summary promised to be a tale of his bravery and selflessness.

Bridge, suddenly remembering something very important that he hadn't told Sky of, spoke once more in an urgent voice.

"And whatever you do. Don't read the ones that are under the slash category!"

"Wha? Ahh!" Sky exclaimed, snapping the laptop closed quickly and hurling it from the bed.

"Sky?" Bridge said a moment later after retrieving his precious from where it had been thrown, but received no answer.

Their was no other words spoke between the two of them that night, but Bridge could have sworn he heard Sky whimpering and saying repeatedly ,"I would never...I hate the color green...Girls...Sky likes girls..."

Guess I was too late with that warning, he thought with a snicker as he fell asleep.

The End

Yes, pointless I know, but still kinda funny, at least to me!


End file.
